A Reflection's Pet
by TheAlmightyCrysChan
Summary: When captured by his evil counterpart and the safety of his family threatened, Zak gives up his freedom in becoming a pet for Zak Monday.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I thank my friend for helping me out with coming up with an idea for the story. She gave me advice and because of her I got to put this up.**

Darkness surrounded the rooms as I lay here staying down at the floor, my arms above my head chained. I'm not quite sure how I got here all I know is that its dark, I'm alone and I have a creepy feeling. I close my eyes for a second listening trying to see if I could figure out something, anything. I badly want to know where I am, but I don't hear anything that could represent that I knew where I am. I open my eyes to the darkness again as I sign in frustration.

"Damn it where the hell am I." I say to myself looking around trying to see where I could be. Nothing, as I sign again I start to hear footsteps getting closer to me. I keep quiet for now, till I hear the person enter the room. I keep quiet, not wanting to notify them that I'm awake.

"Oh come on don't be so quiet, I already know your awake." I hear a voice say, I can tell who it is too. I shoot my head up hoping I'm looking at the person as I glare.

"Why are you keeping me here?" I yell in frustration at the person who apparently kidnapped me and chained me to a wall. I hear him chuckle at what I asked, I hear him walk up to me as I stare at him. He stopped right in front of me, I could feel his presence there, questions racing through my head as to why he brought me here? What's he want from me? And why aren't the walls melting?

I feel him breath on me with represents that he REALLY close to my face. Which is honestly bothering me. I feel his hands go to the side of my face as he gets closer. I feel my face heat up as I feel his body push against mine. I feel he's mouth near my ear, I shiver slightly as he breathes against my ear.

"I brought you hear so you can be my pet." He says to me as my eyes widen. What? My evil twin, Zak Monday, brought me hear to make me his pet? Not going to happen.

"Pet? What makes you think that I'm gonna be your pet." I question him as he pulls away from me, but still having his hand against either side of my head on the wall.

"Simple, if you don't be my pet, then I'm going to make your family suffer." my heart starts to race in fear at what he said to me.

"M-make my family suffer?" I say terrified for my family. What would he do to them if I didn't become his slave? I can tell he started to smirk the energy off of him just said that he's smirking.

"Yes make your family suffer, I'm sure you don't want that now do you?" I glare at him as I start to hear him chuckle evilly. I look down in defeat as I hear him stop chuckling.

"Don't worry I don't plan on doing anything too bad to you." Too bad? What's he mean? What's he gonna do to me? And why aren't the walls melting?

"W-what do you plan to do to me?" I ask as I kick myself for not asking why the surrounding area isn't melting off from matter and anti-matter coming together. I hear him chuckle again as I look at him confused. What exactly did he plan on doing to me? I feel him get closer as my face starts to heat up again. I feel his lips lightly touch mine as I blush more. What hell is he doing? He presses his lips more to mine as I try to turn my head to stop him, but in the heat of the moment when he started this he had put his hand under my chin making me keep my face foreword to him. After a brief moment he pulled away as I start to shake slightly from what just happened. I'm breathing heavy from my heart racing so fast, I couldn't believe what just happened.

"I-I-I thought you hated me?" I say as I look at him, no able to see him somewhat from my eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"I did, but somehow the thought of ravishing you seemed to be more pleasureful." I blush at the answer he gave me to my question. I look down trying to hide my blush as best as I can as I hear him start to walk away.

"Wait!" I yell as he stops at the door looking at me in wondering what I wanted, "why aren't the walls melting from my matter and your anti-matter coming together?" I question as he smirks to me.

"That's only for me to know my little pet." He states walking out the door and away from the room. I look down at the floor as my eyes start to get droopy, how could I be sleepy? I'm chained to a wall and standing somewhat. I have no idea how I'm sleepy all I know is I want to close my eyes and for as long as I can in my dreams get a away from this hell hole.

**A/N: To be continued~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the story a bit...well kind of, I had writers block when I was writing it, I planned on finishing it the day I finished the first chapter, but it was like two in the morning at the time and I left it off for like the next day then after that I kind of got busy and then when I remembered I had to continue this story I lost inspiration and that was what made me have writers block for it. I need inspiration when I write stories I want to continue into chapters and all that so yeah...I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

I wake up again only this time I'm strapped to a bed and looking up at the ceiling. what the hell happened when I was asleep? I have no recollection of being moved or anything like that, so how did I go from being chained to a wall to being handcuffed to a bed. I groan as I look up at my hands. The room actually isn't dark, it lite up quite a bit not by much but still lite up. My hands are hurting from them being tightly up against hard wood and metal combined.

"Well, well, don't you look helpless and adorable." I shot my head towards the entrance in which Zak Monday stood smirking evilly at me. He walks up to me and my heart starts to race again. Zak Monday crawls on top of me and comes up to where his face is hanging over mine. A blush slowly creeps to my face again. He obviously notices this and smirks at me for it.

"Aw my little pet is blushing" I start to blush more at the fact that he just called me his 'little pet'. I turn my face in another direction not wanting to look at him, mostly because I'm embarrassed. I have a deep dark feeling that he knew that already. He brought his hand up to my chin and made me face him. He kisses me after he does forcing his tongue into my mouth right away. I blush more closing my eyes tightly as I try to fight his grip which isn't working. I can feel his tongue exploring my mouth, going to every corner of it. I shiver at the sensation, but its getting harder to breath the more I get into it. I haven't kissed back yet, I'm too nervous to.

Just as I feel about like I'm gonna faint from loss of air he pulls away breathing heavy. I breath heavy too, but even though I thought I was gonna hate this, I'm actually enjoying it. Wanting more, and at these thoughts I blush and try to look away, completely forgetting Zak Monday's hand is still under my chin. I start to hear him chuckle again as he looks down at me evilly.

"Don't think your gonna get out of my grip that easily." He says as he kisses me again, I tightly close my eyes as he forces his tongue into my mouth again. He starts to put his hand up my shirt. I'm starting to relax, I don't feel pain, and I actually like what he's doing. As I relax my instincts take over as I start to kiss him back letting our tongues tangle and fight for dominance. For about a couple seconds this continues till I give up on trying to dominant him. As he pulls away the saliva from our kiss trails after him almost. My heart feels like its gonna pop out of my chest, for how excited I am. This is all new to me, and I honestly want more.

"I...I...I want more." I say as he smirks to me kissing me again while he fiddles with one of my nipples. I moan slightly into the kiss, this is really something I've never done and I'm enjoying the rush I'm getting with all of this. This is more of a rush then hunting down cryptids, and I can't believe that I never knew about this stuff. Actually now in my mind I'm semi questioning how he knows about this stuff.

Anyway, he pulls away again as we breathe heavy together. He smirks as he starts to kiss down my neck. I flinch at the new sensation, he continues to mess with one of my nipples as shivers go through my spin as he does all of this to me. I start to moan slightly as he nibbles on my neck, I can't believe I'm letting him do all of this to me, I don't like the fact that HE'S doing this but I don't want him to stop. While I think about how I'm gonna regret this later I feel him bite my neck.

"Ah that hurt." I say angrily as he smirks as he continues to suck and bite my neck. I flinch at the biting. It hurt and yet I'm enjoying it...great I'm enjoying it. He continues to suck on my neck which is actually making me have shivers go through my back. Zak Monday is doing all of this while I'm still handcuffed to the bed. It's a little weird to be handcuffed to the bed and not able to do anything. To just sit there and enjoy what someone is doing to you, and wanting to do something back but you can't. As I think about all of this I feel him pull my shirt up over my head, I'm a little taken back by this.

"What are you doing?" I question curious about what he's gonna do next. He smirks at me as he starts to kiss down my chest, stopping at a perked up nipple sucking on it while nipping. I start to moan at this, it felt SO good. I could feel my pants get somewhat tighter with him doing all of this. Zak Monday continues to do this as pleasure starts to slowly take over my body, I'm almost tempted to beg him to stop teasing me and just go straight to it, but I'm curious on what else he planned to do before we actually have sex.

"Oh no..." I whisper to myself as he pulls away and looks at me with a curious look on my face.

"What's wrong?" he questions with a bit of worry in his voice. I turn my head away blushing not wanting to admit to him what I had just admitted to myself.

"N-nothing." I say as he raises an eyebrow at me he gets close to my face and kisses me. I'm shocked, the kiss isn't out of lust or wanting, the kiss is soft and gentle, almost in a way that makes you feel comfort. He pulls away looking at me seriously. We look into each others eyes for a bit and something in me says that I want to continue looking into his eyes, this intimate moment is just so...wonderful.

"What's wrong?" I hear him ask with concern I take a deep breath, I already know that I still want this, so might as well tell him. I mean who knows how long I'm gonna be here.

"I just admitted to myself that...well we're gonna have sex." I say with a dark blush on my face as I look at him. He smirks and kisses me, this is definitely different form the comforting one he had only given about five minutes ago. He pulls away and continues from where he left off. Zak Monday goes down farther to my pants line. I feel my face become hot as he pulls down my pants, along with my boxers, I see him smirk at the sight before him. I got the sudden urge to hide my face, but because my hands are still handcuffed I couldn't even do it even if I tried.

"Beg me to continue." I hear him say as I look at him. I frown as I shake my head.

"Why should I?" I say as he starts to lightly touch the top of my boyhood. I tightly close my eyes and try to hold back a slight whimper. I hear my counterpart chuckle evilly as he puts a bit more pressure on the head squeezing it. I let out a bit of moans as he continues this action. Little moans escape my mouth as he continues. He stops sudden as I open my eyes and look at him.

"Beg for it." I hear him say as I look away blushing thinking if I should. After about a couple seconds I look back at him and sign.

"P-please d-don't stop." I semi-beg as he smirks and then puts his head above it licking it lightly. I moan at the new feeling as he starts to bob his head on my boyhood. I start to moan kind of loudly which is actually embarrassing me and yet I don't care. I don't want him to stop I want him to continue. He continues this as I feel something inside me about to release. I honestly have no idea what this feeling is and honestly, I'm a little worried. This is all new to me, and I'm pretty sure that if my counterpart hadn't kidnapped me, and restrained me to the bed, I wouldn't have known what this felt like.

He stops in my displeasure as he pulls away and starts to undress himself. Wait? Why didn't I notice that he wasn't undressed? Oh well I'll try to figure it out later. While I'm deep in thought I now realize that he has a bottle in his hand.

"What's that?" I question as he smiles at me, it's not an evil one, more of a sweet one. Which actually scares me, if it weren't for our hair we would be twins. Only he be evil while I would be good.

"You'll find out in a second." He says as I feel and watch him put two fingers inside me. I flinch at the pain. I close my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to subside, which eventually it does, till I feel him add another finger. He stretches me out as I wince at the pain, why couldn't he just get this over with? I feel him press on something inside me that makes me moan loudly and thrusts my head backwards. I feel him pull out as I relax, what the hell did he just do? I see him put this clear substance on his boyhood and he thrusts into me.

Tears fall from my face as he thrusts slowly, it hurt like hell! Even though he was going slow it still hurt, it started to feel a bit better, but not much. I already know he noticing my discomfort but he not doing anything about it. I'm positive he's thinking that the pain will go away soon. Soon is taking forever to come though, he hits that certain spot and I moan. He looks up at me smiling. He goes faster as I moan louder, it stop hurting luckily but the pain is still slightly there.

I'm moaning loudly as he thrusts harder, I can see a slight blush on his face. I feel my face getting hot, as I'm looking at him. After a while he comes inside me as I come on him. I only now just figured out what the word meant when you release semen. He pulls out as I'm breathing heavy, I'm still in shocked about the fact that I was taken advantage of.

He gets up dressing again, I look at him from where I am. After he gets dress he actually dresses me again, which is a bit weird. I thought he was going to leave me like this without dressing me, but he didn't.

He gently kisses my forehead, I blush slightly, why is he being so gentle to me? When he pulls away he looks a bit upset, I look at him, actually feeling worried for him. He gets off of me and walks out of the room. I look at the door way, worry, confusion and sadness taking over. I turn my head to the side, a tear escaping my eye as I slowly start to fall asleep again. Before I fully fall asleep I wonder to myself...how long am I going to be here for? And what's wrong with him?

**A/N: To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I give thanks to ChipmunkFan19 for giving me an idea on how to bring Zak Monday in. If I hadn't gotten that idea from him I probably wouldn't have finished the story quicker. I also thank Silent-InsaneMinako for giving me an idea on how to start it. Thank you so much to both of you. You guys are life savers! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story. Also I don't own The Secret Saturdays that belongs to Cartoon Network.  
><strong>

My eyes open slightly as I blink a couple times, and I'm not laying down or standing up this time, I'm sitting down in what looks like a recliner. Its pretty comfy though...surprisingly, I mean when I was standing up my legs were killing me, and when I was laying down on the bed, the bed was not at all cozy. My back was hurting and I was having trouble going to sleep...but because of what my counterpart did to me I was extremely sleepy from it.

I blush at the thought of what he had done to me. I would say he took my innocence away, but I've never been truly innocent. I try to lift my arms up but I can't my arms are pinned down to the arms of the chair. I sign, I don't even know what day it is...all I know is that I'm stuck here and there is no way of me getting out.

Even if I did have a way though, I have no idea how I would be able to get out. I fight him, but then he might hurt my family. I'm starting to wonder if that was a lie or not though. I mean it wouldn't have been the first time he's lied to get his way. I rest my head at the back of the recliner as I start to think about what's happened in this amount of time. When I got the chance I'll probably ask how long I've been here. I know what I'm going to ask just not positive on how really. I'll probably just come out and say it. I sign, I've been thinking way too much lately, but then again I've had a lot to think about.

"Well, well, it looks like my little pets awake." I hear as I turn my head to see Zak Monday standing there smirking at me. I glare at him, I am not his little pet, I'm his prisoner, his sex slave and that's all I'll ever be.

"I am not your pet, and why am I even here? What do you want with me?" The smirk on Zak Monday's face vanishes as he grabs my chin and looks at me straight in the eye. His eyes are filled with sadness, like I just said something that actually hurt him, which is odd for the fact that he likes to cause torment a lot.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said as he pushes my head from him, and walks away from me. I glare at him more. What did he even mean by that?

"Fine, how long have I been here?" I question as he looks at me smiling, he leans on a desk that's in the room in with us.

"You've been here for about four days," he says as he walks towards me, his smile slowly fading, he grabs my chin and makes me look at him again, "it must have seemed longer than you thought, am I right?" He says in such a gentle and soft voice, but it seems like he has no expression on his face, like nothing really mattered. He lets go of my chin in a more gentle manner than the first time. He walks away coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"You want to go home, don't you?" I hear him question, and honestly at that moment I'm not sure what I actually wanted. Part of me did want to go home, but somehow part of me wanted to stay here and keep my counterpart company.

"I..I'm not sure anymore...I-if I want to go home or not." I tell him, for some reason I couldn't lie to him right now, and that's starting to bother me.

"Really?" I hear him question in a nonchalant voice as he starts to move his index finger up and down my chest. He really did seem emotionless right now, which for some odd and scary reason bothered me even more. Suddenly I felt speechless, well not really speechless it's more like I didn't want to talk, so I just nod to answer his question. He moves his finger to my mouth and slowly rubs my bottom lip.

"That's odd, I thought you wanted to go home, back to your pathetic family, back to being happy and safe." Happy and safe...I don't think I was honestly ever completely safe. I mean, I don't even know how I got here...how I got in this situation. If I was ever really safe than how was Zak Monday even able to kidnap me?

"..." I'm at a lost for words, I don't know how to respond to him right now.

"I thought you wanted to see Fisk and your mommy and daddy again?" He's right, I did want to see Fisk and my parents again, but some part of me wanted to stay here.

"I...I don't understand." I whisper as I feel my counterpart start to mess with my hair, rubbing his hands through it. It felt nice, even if I didn't want him to do that to me.

"What doesn't my little pet not understand?" He says in a deadpan voice as I look at him, I'm worrying about him again and I look down.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you. One minute you can be gentle and caring and then next minute you don't give a fuck at all. What the hell is wrong with you?" I say as I feel him get off of me and walk in front of me looking me straight in the eye. He really looked serious, which worried me a little bit more.

"You see," he starts as he rubs his hand through my hair then resting it on my cheek lightly rubbing it so gently again, "you don't know what its like to fall in love with someone and automatically knowing they'll never love you back." He confesses as I look at him, concern filling my face. I can't believe what he's saying. He's seriously in love with someone...and that someone is me. He signs about to pull away before I kiss him closing my eyes instantly. I have no idea what his expression is and right now I don't care. I don't want him to be upset, and I don't want to see him sad. I pull away, opening my eyes as I look at him. Shock spread across his face as I blush and look away.

"I...I can't say I'm in love with you, but I can say I'm slowly getting there..." I say as he calms down a bit and smiles. For the first time of me being here he actually unstraps me from the chair I rub my wrists as I look at him.

"Why did you...?"

"Because I wanted too, don't get used to it though. Okay?" I glare at him again, he stretches up before he starts to walk to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" I ask as he looks at me from over his shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep its three o clock in the morning." He says as he opens the door and walks out. I sit there for a couple moments, I'm tired and I just want to sleep. I release the end of the chair to where I can lay down and I look up at the ceiling. I guess this means I'm starting to love someone I'm not supposed to..oh well. I'll get over how much it isn't right later right now I'm too tired to care.

**A/N: Ya know I just realized how much Zak sleeps in this story. Oh well that's a good thing. I'm not gonna say how he's always so tired~ but I'll give hints. Chapter four will be posted as soon as I can get it up so I hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review.**

**To Be Continued~**


	4. Update on The Reflection's Pet

Dear Reader,

I'm sorry for the wait, but my computer broke down, and I was writing the story on there. I don't remember what I put on there either, so most-likely there won't be an update on the chapters until I get idea's on here for a idea. I apologize for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Chris-chan


	5. Another Update On The Reflection's Pet:

Hey guys, I truly am sorry about the inconvenience, in order for me to continue the story on this computer, I'm going to read the previous chapters, and **hopefully** that will help me figure out what I was writing. If not, I might start the chapter fresh, and then publish it.

Again, for those who are a fan of this, I am sorry for the delay, I know I keep apologizing, it's just I know some people have been waiting a **really **long time for it, and I have writers block with this story **a lot**, and sometimes do need to watch the show to get my brain going again.

Anyway, if this goes well then the chapter should be up soon. Also, if I'm going to be reading the previous chapters, there might be some stuff I'll change, like add more details and fix grammar issues. Um..I'll leave you all alone now, and I **promise** as soon as I get the chance the chapter will be up as soon as possible.

~Chris-Chan

_Side Note: If anyone wants to give me some ideas for the new chapter, don't be afraid to PM me. It'll help a lot if you have ideas. I may not use them completely, but they will give my brain a kick to see what to write next. Thank you for reading._


End file.
